


Reality Exposure

by Ink Weaver (smaugholmeswatson)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Being Lost, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Poetry, Reality check
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaugholmeswatson/pseuds/Ink%20Weaver
Summary: © 2012 Emily Gentry.A poem about watching your hopes and dreams crumble around you until only the harshness of reality is left in it's place.





	Reality Exposure

The sky grows dark and thunder rumble,  
the castle walls begin to crumble.  
In its shark ridden moat I falter and can't swim,  
watching the demons as they break their way in.  
The waters close over, I take my last breath,  
now evil and darkness is all that is left.  


The hanged men swing, come join their dance,  
watch a knight in armour die upon a pointed lance.  
The magpie moon cackles, her work here is done,  
It locked away all the good times and banished the fun.  
Hope and expectations were all in vain,  
as they slowly dissolves in the biting acid rain.  


The spiky rose fortress rises up from the wastes  
of the barren, ruined castle destroyed in all haste.  
A raven jeers cruelly 'Nevermore, nevermore',  
as it rips away dreams with beak and claw.  
The storm is gone but the fairytale is dead,  
real life and reality rule the world instead.  



End file.
